1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tables and, in particular, to tables that may nest together.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. These types of tables can often be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When banquet tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be more easily moved or stored.
Because most banquet tables have a length between six and ten feet and a width between three and four feet, the required storage area for such tables is quite large even with the legs in the collapsed position. This large storage area may be problematic for businesses or facilities such as hotels, schools and churches because a considerable number of these tables may have to be stored. The large size of conventional banquet tables may also be problematic for manufacturers, retailers and consumers because a number of tables may have to be stored, transported and/or displayed.